Atrayendo al pasado
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Que pasaría si ellos tuvieran un pasado.¿Que pasaría si tuvieran que encontrarse de nuevo?¿Algo podría cambiar o nada?¿El habrá cambiado?No me importa.No creo en el amor desde que tu lo petrificaste.Que inicie una aventura no esperada. Drama y Lemmon"s.
1. Chapter 1

La guerra ha terminado hace unos años, el niño que vivió ha triunfado sobre el Lord Tenebroso y el mal. Se puede decir que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en el mundo mágico e incluso en el muggle. Después de este suceso todos los magos han cambiado de una forma u otra. Hay más armonía en el mundo, de hecho, las clases sociales, en este momento no marcan tanto la diferencia, pero tampoco quiero llegar tan lejos. Por supuesto hay familias que no cambiarán nunca, como las de sangre pura, y los hijos de los seguidores de los Mortífagos. Inclusive la guerra me ha cambiado a mí radicalmente. He ayudado a mi amigo en la batalla, he perdido la comunicación con mis padres y, además, he experimentado mi primer amor: el único y el peor. Mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados, pero me consuela saber que no he sido yo la única en cambiar.

En este momento tengo 20 años y todo sigue igual excepto mi interior, mi alma, para ser más precisos, mi corazón. He vivido el tiempo más hermoso de mi vida en el séptimo año de Hogwarts. He amado con fervor, con pasión y con dedicación. Pero nada de esto le importó, porque, al final, él fue la persona menos humana sobre sentimientos que me pude haber encontrado. Pude tener los momentos más felices de mi vida pero en unos minutos todo cambió y mi vida se derrumbó. Le di todo y él me destrozó. Si por mí fuera no volvería a enamorarme jamás. Pero ahora no quiero recordar aquello.

Estoy en la nueva Madriguera, que fue construida gracias al dinero de Harry y los ahorros del señor Weasley. Hoy se casará Percy con una tal Audrey. No tengo nada en contra de ellos dos, de hecho, la guerra hizo cambiar mucho a Percy y ahora está mucho más unido a la familia, además, Audrey es una buena chica a pesar de que la he visto sólo dos veces.

La ceremonia se celebrará en el patio trasero que ha sido adornado con figuras y todo tipo de cosas mágicas pese a ser una boda muggle ya que Audrey es hija de muggles. Aunque sé que una boda trae malos recuerdos después de la de Fleur y Bill, como ya hay paz todos están felices y celebrarán a lo grande la boda de uno de los hijos de Molly Weasley.

Estamos en el cuarto de Ginny, ella en la silla frente a un espejo y yo en la cama con un espejo. Ambas llevamos vestidos cortos pero elegantes: el de ella es verde y el mío color vino. Ginny se está dando los últimos retoques para bajar a empezar a recibir a todos los invitados y yo pretendo pintarme los labios y ponerme algo de máscara.

- Hermione, tienes que subir esos ánimos. Recuerda que después de la ceremonia... ¡Hay fiesta! - dice esto último con un chillido.

Ginny está muy entusiasmada con la idea de que su hermano Percy se case, de hecho, todas las festividades le gustan sólo porque significan una cosa: fiesta.

- Sí... Eso intento- le digo un poco desganada tratando de sonreír.

- Sí... Se nota - me dice ella imitando mi ánimo teatralmente. De todas formas, ¿cómo puedo querer celebrar una boda cuando detesto el aire del amor?

- Lo siento, Ginny. No estoy de ganas - digo mostrando mi cara desganada.

- Lo sé - ella no sabe nada de mi pasada relación con Malfoy, así que no entiende por qué no quiero salir o tener una relación -. Pero, ¿sabes qué sería lo único que te animaría a bajar? - pregunta con un toque de inocencia y cara de traviesa.

- Umm... no lo sé - le digo sinceramente y un poco curiosa por el hecho que ella demuestre esos gestos en la cara de niña inocente.

- Bueno, Herms, no te lo había dicho pero, ¿adivina quién viene a la boda? – pregunta brincando desde la silla.

- Ni idea.

- Ok, viene... ¡Viktor! – grita esperando ver a mi reacción.

- Eh... Espera. Viktor, ¿el que yo conozco? ¿Viktor Krum viene a la boda? - pregunto medio emocionada por no verlo desde hace tiempo.

- Sí, sabía que eso te daría ánimos - dice con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándome un ojo.

- Lo que tú digas, Ginny, pero sabes que sólo lo quiero como un amigo - digo tratando de permanecer seria pero su rostro de que yo pretendo algo más con Víctor me da risa, así que ella toma eso como una respuesta equivocada.

Y nos reímos, ella porque cree que le miento y yo porque simplemente me dan risa sus ocurrencias. Ella siempre ha podido sacarme una sonrisa cuando peor estoy y yo se lo agradezco.

Luego de terminar de arreglarnos completamente: vestido, maquillaje, pelo y (claro) ánimos. Salimos por la puerta para bajar no sin que antes Ginny suelte una de sus burradas: empieza a tararear la música de fondo que ponen en las bodas. Yo, pensando que se trata de la boda de Percy, me pongo a tararear con ella.

Sí, definitivamente me huele a boda, Hermione pronto se va a casar - ríe y baja las escaleras un poco apurada y yo con cara de nunca-entenderá.

Y bajamos finalmente porque los invitados esperan y la boda finalmente empezará.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Allison Marie[amigocha],a zswett( ),a Smithback,a Kristy SR[que me dejo 0.0 con su comentario]por sus reviews fueron las que me llevaron a continuar este ficc. Y basicidea,Zuruck y princesaartemisa por ponerme en alerta.

Y gracias a Pandora Lover que es ademas de amiga es mi Beta Reader.

Nota-No es un nuevo capitulo. Mi Beta esta corrigiéndolos según puede.

* * *

2.

Todos los invitados habían asistido a la boda. Después de que Ginny y yo hubiéramos recibido y escoltado a todos los invitados a sus asientos, la ceremonia había dado comienzo. El problema de una boda mixta es que es más larga que cualquiera que las dos. Por el momento Percy estaba leyendo sus votos a Audrey mientras el ayudante del cura mágico les ponía una cadena de oro alrededor de ellos. Recuerdo haber escoltado a Viktor a su asiento. Luego de que terminara la ceremonia nos encontraríamos en la fiesta para hablar de todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho en años. Todo el mundo creía que nosotros seríamos los próximos en ser pareja pero yo sólo lo quería como un amigo, además mi corazón no aguantaría otra decepción y por ahora no me interesaba el amor.

_-Flash Back-_

Yo hablaba con Luna que había llegado hacía unos minutos con su traje extravagante azul que le quedaba bien pese a ser un poco largo. Ella me decía que me encontraba muy linda con el vestido y yo con educación y como amiga le di las gracias y le dije lo mismo.

En ese momento Luna me iba a decir algo, pero una voz masculina con acento búlgaro familiar habló detrás de mí.

- ¿Herrmione erres tú?

Volteé y me lo encontré de frente. Estaba igual que siempre y, sin embargo, se veía más adulto pues ya no quedaba ningún rasgo de su adolescencia.  
Lo que no había cambiado en él era esa aura de persona confiable, definitivamente seguía siendo apuesto y desprendía ese aroma varonil que volvía loca a todas.

- Viktor - dije con emoción que verdaderamente sentía -. Llegaste. Apenas hace unas horas me dijeron que venías - le dije abrazándolo, él me correspondió y luego me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso casto en ésta.

- Aquí tu amiga tiene razón, pero parra mí estás hermosa - me halagó a la vez que se agachaba para darme el beso en la mano, clavando sus ojos en los míos como si nadie más existiera, lo que hace que me sonroje como boba.

- No exageres - le digo tratando de restarle importancia.

Decido presentar a Luna, pero Viktror se me adelanta.

- ¿Herrmione aquí tu amiga cómo se llama? - pregunta mirando a Luna fijamente a los ojos.

Luna no se intimida. Me doy cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Viktor.

- Viktor… ella es Luna. Luna, él es Viktor – los presento mirando a ambos con confusión y curiosidad. ¿Y si…?

- Un placerr - dice él y le toma la mano y le da un beso en ésta, al igual que hizo conmigo.

- Hola – saluda Luna -. La verdad es que eres más guapo en persona, no lo sabía - dice ella todavía con un poco de ese aire soñador que la caracteriza, pero ahora se ve, por decirlo de alguna forma, más cuerda -. Bueno, hasta luego. Voy a sentarme con mi padre, los veo luego - Y se va casi dando saltos de bailarina hacia el patio.

Viktor me mira entre ido, confuso y divertido.

- Siempre es así de honesta y es una buena amiga – respondo a su pregunta mental tratando de no echarme a reír.

- Bueno es una agrradable persona - dice Viktor mostrándome una sonrisa.

Lo llevo a donde le toca sentarse y antes de dejarlo me despido de él acordando encontrarnos en la fiesta y más tarde ir con Luna, la cual le cayó bien.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Cuando salgo de mi ensoñación escucho cómo el cura dice:

Ya pueden besarse los novios.

Los invitados comienzan a aplaudir. Percy mira a Audrey pidiendo su consentimiento y ella lo acepta.

Cuando los novios están a punto de juntar los labios (cosa que no quiero ver), cae un rayo detrás de los novios. Éstos se asustan y caminan rápido unos pasos hacia atrás lejos del lugar donde cayó. El cielo comienza a oscurecerse como si se hubiera adelantado el tiempo y estuviera anocheciendo. Ésta se convertirá en una negra noche de ventolera y lluvia. Al mismo tiempo, comienza un espectáculo de truenos que le da al cielo un aspecto de la noche en día.

Y luego el silencio.

Después de pasar unos segundos en silencio, empiezan a verse unos cuantos torbellinos de color negro y gris que cuando tocan tierra se evaporan y comienzan a aparecer personas en éstos. Los invitados comienzan a asustarse y reaccionan sacando sus varitas. Para nuestra pesadilla, nosotros sabemos exactamente qué está ocurriendo.

Mortífagos - sólo esa palabra se repite en mi mente, una y otra vez.

¿Cómo es posible? Los habíamos eliminados todos… ¿No estaban muertos la mayoría?

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un caos: rayos de varitas se veían por todos lados. Gente combatiendo a duelo con Mortífagos que aun no tenían ni idea de quiénes eran ya que llevaban la máscara de plata cubriendo su cara. Harry estaba en un duelo contra dos Mortífagos. Ron trataba de no caerle encima en vez de pelear con varita. Luna se defendía a su estilo. Viktor luchaba bastante bien y, de vez en cuando, sacaba a la gente del lugar. Y Ginny desaparecía a los Mortífagos con su _reducto_. Todos estaban defendiéndose. La boda había acabado. Las sillas, mesas y todo tipo de objetos estaban rompiéndose a causa de hechizos _bombarda_. La gente estaba resultando herida de ambos bandos y estábamos bastante igualados en número. Dejando nuestras esperanzas en un término medio.

Y yo en todo ese tiempo sólo había mandado _expeliarmus_ y _desmauis_ a éstos en vez de _sectumsempras_ o _reductos_ porque, por más molesta que estuviera, mi mente estaba en otro lado. Llegó un momento en el que ya ni me defendía, sentía que alguien me miraba y nada más pensarlo me daban escalofríos. No podía moverme, mi cerebro me lo exigía pero mi mente y corazón estaban congelados, algo me decía que él estaba allí.

Estaba ahí, me vigilaba y no era una paranoia. Siempre he pensado que el instinto de reconocimiento está en lo que vives con la persona y sus experiencias para luego sentirla cuando está cerca y detectarlo en tus venas.

_-Flash Back-_

Estaba bastante molesta ya que otra vez el Profesor Slughorn había discriminado mi sangre con una indirecta. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Por algo tenía las notas que tenía, lo suficiente para entender indirectas. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la noche porque el enojo no me dejaba dormir. Si alguien me atrapaba, simplemente podría decir que estaba de vigilancia y ya me iba a acostar. De pronto capto un olor atrayente bastante sensual y varonil que hace que deje de caminar. Ya sabía que era él, podría haber pasado desapercibido si seguía callado y no se escuchara ni uno de sus movimientos, pero su olor era suficiente para identificarlo. Hace casi un año éramos novios y una de las cosas que me volvían loca de él era su olor.

¿Draco piensas espiarme toda la noche o saldrás de donde estés? - le pregunto divertida y olvidando mi enojo.

En ese momento, escucho cómo una lengua chasquea y sus pasos se vuelven más sonoros para mostrarme a un adolescente condenadamente sexy cuyo rostro enojado pasa a divertido que está caminando hacia mí para tomarme de la cintura y besarme el cuello.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunta Draco entre caricias y besos en toda la piel de mi cuello. ¿Merlín, cómo hago qué…? Si quiere que le conteste con sentido, que deje de besarme. Cosa que no quiero.

- Humm... - atino a decir.

Se separa de mí, me da la vuelta con sus manos en mi cintura para luego mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estoy cerca de ti? - me pregunta con esos ojos grises que si no presto demasiada atención a lo que dice me pierdo en ellos.

- Supongo… que es el tiempo - le digo sencillamente encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia.

Parece meditarlo un momento.

- Tiene algo de sentido... pero aun así - no termina la oración porque me roba un beso y se pega más a mí si es posible - no explica que empiezes a tomar mis costumbres - lo miro sin entender -. Estás caminando a altas horas de la noche y te encogiste de hombros - me dice.

- ¿Y?

- Que no quiero que me imites - me dice mostrando su cara de arrogancia y yo empiezo a molestarme -. Es una broma, amor. Es sólo que no sería bueno para ti que se te pegaran mis costumbres, me gustas tal y como eres - me dice con esa mirada que me hace desfallecer y deja mi enojo en el olvido.

- No te preocupes, no cambiaré. Nada cambiará - le digo mostrando mi mejor sonrisa para luego nuevamente juntar nuestros labios sin más interrupciones esperando a que él me devore con sus labios.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

¿Cómo es que puedo pensar en esas cosas cuando estoy en tremendo peligro? No debo pensar en eso. Concéntrate. Que creas que lo sientes no significa que sea verdad. En ese momento sentí que una persona me tomaba por la espalda, me golpeaba la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando me levanté sólo recordaba ver a Ginny desapareciendo con una figura negra encapuchada a su espalda. Vi a Luna en la misma situación y a mí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda. Para ese entonces ya estaba semiinconsciente.

Pero lo que logre a escuchar fue un:

Lo siento.

Palabras que me desconcertaban bastante.


	3. Chapter 3

Emocionadas [¡¡??] No lo se pero yo siiii. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias a Macarena Lovegood,Allison Marie,a zswett( ),a Smithback,Kristy SR,basicidea,Zuruck,princesaartemisa,YouAreMine21 por leerme son mis heroínas al decir que les agrada leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling si fueran míos probablemente se supiera mas de la casa de Slytherin.

* * *

_**-----Atrayendo al pasado-----**_

3.

No podíamos creer nuestra suerte. Nos habían raptado mortifagos,pero cuales ni idea y donde estábamos menos. Creía sentir la presencia de el pero.......lo mas seguro es que estuviera delirando por la sorpresa y la adrenalina. Si eso debe ser. Luna,Ginevra y yo nos encontrábamos en una cueva o calabozo según las condiciones. El lugar estaba a oscuras y aunque tuviera algo de luz este lugar no sabría decir exactamente donde estábamos.

No se cuantas horas o días habrían pasado desde que llegamos pero estaba completamente segura de que no eran minutos.

Estábamos agotadas,hambrientas,indignadas,temerosas y con esperanzas de que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla donde las tres estábamos por pura casualidad. Sin contar que llevábamos los trajes de la boda y estos estaban sucios y rotos o eso era al menos lo que le molestaba a Ginny.

Aun así Ginny seguía con su cara demostrando orgullo y valentía que a la menor oportunidad atacaría y escaparía de aquí. Luna estaba como siempre en su mundo pero al menos se le veía cociente de estar en la realidad. Y yo mas nerviosa y temerosa no podía estar.

-Hermione,enserio no se te ocurre nada para salir de aquí.-dijo Ginny algo cansada,del mismo tema sin resolución que se trataba de como escapar.

Yo solo suspire.-No,lo eh intentado todo,no podemos salir de aquí.-digo ya cansada del tema.

-Pero bueno algún día tiene que venir alguien. Ademas vamos otra vez a repasar las opciones.-dice ella un poco histérica.  
-No podemos aparecernos en otra parte porque hay hechizos en contra de eso.-empieza ella.

-No hay pasadizos,ninguna trampilla,ni siquiera veo si es una puerta o rejilla lo que nos mantiene encerrada.-digo frustrada.

-Y no tenemos ningún elfo que nos ayude.-dice Luna un poco preocupada.

-Y ni siquiera tenemos nuestras VARITAS.-grita esta vez Ginny molesta.

Ese era uno de los detalle mas problemáticos hasta ahora. Llegamos aquí inconscientes no recordábamos nada de como pasaron las cosas o donde estábamos y no sabíamos si ellos tendrían nuestras varitas,si se habían caído o en cualquier caso roto. Y algo peor que asechaba mi mente ¿Que pretendía con nuestras vidas?

* * *

_-El Mal-_

En algún lugar cercano unos cuartos y pisos mas arriba de las prisioneras. Un cuarto grande y apenas visible por la luz de los candelabros,un adulto que era ahora el jefe de los sobrevivientes de los mortifagos estaba reunido con sus aliados. Bajo su capa negra y inmensa que le tapaba la cara este estaba buscando la manera de como planificar su próximo movimiento ya que paciencia y gratitud no eran habilidades de las que el se destacara.

-Son unos rebeldes y inútiles. No cumplieron la misión como les dije y que provoco esto.¿Alguien puede decirme la respuesta?-empezó a decir este ser bastante enojado sin poder contener su enojo para no ser notado en su voz y menos en sus ojos.

-Señor....-empezó a decir uno de los mortifagos. Pero este no pudo proseguir ya que estaba siendo expulsado hacia la pared del final chocando fuerte mente con ella y luego cayendo al piso.

-Fue una pregunta retorica, imbécil. Ahora tendré que ingeniármelas para saber que hago con las mocosas que están aquí. Pero claro no pudieron esperar a que acabara la boda para actuar, tenían que ir antes.- dijo este bastante molesto esperando a la primera respiración o suspiro que se escuchara para sacar su ira castigando al que se atreviera.

-Mi señor si me permite....-empezó a decir uno de sus sirvientes arriesgándose y esperando que el lo dejara proseguir. Como este acepto misteriosamente amable,el mortifago decide hablar pero lo mas seguro si no decía algo útil lo castigaría.-tuvimos que actuar antes porque pensamos que era el momento oportuno ya que luego el objetivo no estaría a la vista.-dice este tragando saliva lo menos ruidosamente.

-¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!-grita el jefe mas molesto todavía. Este que se levanta de su trono agita su varita y con un movimiento el mortifago que había hablado hace unos instantes se estaba retorciendo en el suelo.-Lo que mas me molesta es que vengan a mentirme en mi cara. Se muy bien que entraron antes por simplemente pensaron que era lo mejor CUANDO ERA OBVIO QUE NO. Por eso se hace un plan mis queridos aliados. Espero que sea la ultima vez que fallan así.-dice este aun ocultando su cara bajo la capucha,dejando sus ojos visibles para que todos los vean y teman y hablando con la voz del mismísimo diablo. Vuelve y menea su varita y el mortifago deja de retorcerse. -Pueden retirarse....por el momento.

Todos dicen un-SI MI SEÑOR-y las puertas de ese lugar se cierran a los curiosos ojos que quieran saber mas.

* * *

Seguíamos tratando de resolver estos dilemas pero en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos apenas audible a lo lejos. Callamos de momento y nuestras respiraciones se detuvieron pendiente a cada detalle que se escuchara aunque un poco temerosas con lo que podría pasar a continuación. Se escucha abrirse una rejilla a lo lejos del lugar.

Así que es una rejilla los que nos mantiene encerradas. Un dato mas que se de este lugar aunque puede ser temporal. Porque juraría por Merlín que no la había sentido la vez que me puse a esculcar todo el lugar. No podíamos ver nada pero seguimos oyendo los pasos de alguien. Solo pienso en este momento que no nos maten,por favor. Se escucha el cerrar de la rejilla. Luna me toma de la mano, pensaría que estaba temblando al igual que yo pero lo que hizo fue brindarme fuerza y confianza. Ginny se sitúa al otro lado mio y hace lo mismo. Las tres estamos agarradas de manos no sabemos si tenemos futuro pero estamos lista para enfrentarlo.

Una luz baja ilumina nuestro espacio suficiente para ver nuestras caras,pero no todo el lugar ese preciso momento siento a Ginny alejarse de mi involuntariamente y veo como la toman unas cuerdas casi invisibles y la atan a la pared mas cercana. Le es quitada la voz con un hechizo ya que grita y no se escucha nada. También Luna involuntariamente se aleja de mi para ser jalada hacia la pared al lado de Ginny y aparecen en sus muñecas unas esposas que son sostenidas por la pared. Al igual es callada y no sale ni un susurro por su boca. Pensé que la próxima seria yo, así que cierro los ojos y me preparo para lo que venga. Pero al pasar el tiempo no pasa nada, así que decido abrirlos. Nada se escucha en el lugar que ahora esta un poco mas iluminado. Aunque no por eso sigue siendo menos aterrador.

La luz al fin ilumina el lugar completamente y a alguien quien esta ocultado por una capucha negra y una mascara plateada. Definitivamente el o ella es mortifago. La figura no dice nada solo se me queda mirando como si quisiera ver a dentro de mi. No puedo ver quien es ni siquiera logro a ver sus ojos que seria lo único visible de el o ella. En fin solo puedo ver una figura negra.

-Granger.-dice una voz ronca en un susurro que le pertenece al encapuchado.

* * *

-Flash Back-

Allá en los años escolares.

-Granger.-dice un rubio platinado muy cerca al oído de un castaña en una voz bastante amable y seductora.

Esta brinca asustada por el susurro inesperado en su oído cuando voltea se encuentra a la persona que le da parte de la razón de su existencia. Ella no rencorosa pero si lista frunce el ceño.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-le dice ella fingiendo molestia.

-O vamos amor no me dirás que te molestaste por eso.-dice el confundido y preocupado de que su castaña lo deje y un poco cabreado por no poder enamorarse de alguien mas simple.

Ella sonríe dejándolo a el desencajado. Rodea su cuello con sus brazos y lo besa cariñosa-mente en los labios luego de un par de minutos ella lo mira a los ojos y el confundido por el cambio de reacciones en su novia. Ella se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

-No me molesta el hecho,solo quería ver tu cara de confusión de niño pequeño.-dice ella riéndose.-Ademas no vuelvas a decirme Granger eso si me molesta.-dice ella nuevamente cambiando de carácter.

El suspira lentamente pensando como seria su vida sin ella peor o mejor y ella muerde su labio aparentando inocencia. El la besa con pasión,porque aun así la ama. Aunque odia que su castaña de por echo que ella manda.

-Fin del Flash Back-

* * *

-Granger.-vuelve a decir una voz ronca en el presente apenas en un susurro pero bastante temible se escucha estando así de molesta.

NO,no puede ser. Los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven lentos. Esa voz no. Siento que mi corazón a dejado de ........Draco. No puede ser el y claro que puede ser el. Pero.......no quiero verlo,me duele verlo.

Había vivido con el mis mejores momentos en la vida al igual que los peores. Me había sentido en paz venerando una utopía que no existía y al mismo tiempo de un día a otro sintiendo las llamas del infierno en mis sentimientos estando con el. No quería saber de el. Me prometí no verlo mas nunca en mi vida. Así que después de lo que sufrí con el lo menos que quería era encontrarme con el. Me había enamorado de la persona equivocada y yo pensé que era todo lo contrario porque el lucia diferente. Se veía normal como si en realidad viera cambiado y nuestra relación lo viera trasformado. Pero no. El había sido el mismo patán de siempre. Y ahora era un mortifago definitivamente.

El tiempo pasa lento como si quisiera matarme de los nervios. Ninguno de los dos se movía y empezaba a sentirme incomoda,nerviosa y mareada.

* * *

Chicas porfa sigan apoyándome. -Reviews-

¿Algo cambiara entre ellos dos?  
¿Sera difícil controlarse?  
¿ Habrán recuerdos?

Pendiente a la proxima semana.  
Besos Lena Black.  
Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Girls ;P

Gracias a Macarena Lovegood, Allison Marie, zswett( ), Smithback, Kristy SR, basicidea, Zuruck, princesaartemisa, YouAreMine21[;P], Lola P. Malfoy por leerme son mis heroínas al decir que les agrada leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y ella me los presta para escribir mis fechorías y parodias.

Este,el próximo y siguiente capitulo lo decidirá todo. Pero no se confíen no cuentan con los recuerdos,las sorpresas y nada sera fácil.  
Perdonen los errores. Mi beta Pandora Lover estará corrigiendo la ortografía pero esta un poco atrasada mientras le agradezco que lo haga.

Sin mas el capitulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

_**-----Atrayendo al pasado-----**_

4.

Ninguno de los dos se movía y empezaba a sentirme incomoda,nerviosa y mareada. Pero justo en ese momento el aparentemente decide actuar. Se quita la mascara de plata de su rostro con un movimiento de varita y baja la capucha de su cabeza. Al fin puedo verlo,era exactamente como lo recordaba. Su pelo rubio seguía siendo igual de platinado lo único que había crecido solo un poco dejando le un mechón reposar sobre uno de sus ojos. Sus ojos grises no habían cambiado de color la única diferencia era en la forma que me miraba era escalofriante-mente indescifrable. Y su cara se veía adulta,fuerte y madura. Y ni decir sus cuerpo. Seguía siendo Dra-co. Todavía me dolía decir su nombre.

-Granger-vuelve y me habla pero puedo notar en su voz que me exige que le mire directamente a los ojos y así lo hago no vaya a ser que salga peor-neces........- ¿me iba a pedir algo?-dime que te importa mas ellas o tu propia vida.-me dice con la misma voz fría y arrogante que que se podría catalogar de un mortifago.

-¿Que?-le pregunto anonada por el encuentro y en realidad no entiendo que quiere a llegar con esto.

-Contesta.-me dice mandatoria-mente pero con algo que no pude identificar en su voz. Divago en que puede significar ese desliz en su voz y me quedo pensando en que se supone que conteste.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-me dice esta vez molesto.

-Ahh......ellas.-digo confusa.

-Predecible de ti. Te doy la oportunidad pero prefieres dársela a ellas.-se dice en voz baja para el mismo como analizando las palabras,pero aun así puedo escucharlas.

Así que eso era lo que significaba lo que el decía,que había una oportunidad de salvarse. Pero en ¿que sentido? Y quería que fuera yo. Espera ¿Porque? Y que demonios tiene que ver con el.

-¿Que?-solo alcanzo a decir. Me miras como si quisieras analizar algo pero cambias tu mirada como si no pudieras verme.

-Estas diciéndome que hay o nos das una forma de salvarnos y tu me pides que elija y quieres que sea yo la que me salve.-le digo atropelladamente. Atónita a lo que acabo de decir y tal vez descubrir.

-Si.......veo que no dejas de ser inteligente y hermosa-dices esto ultimo para ti con la voz calculada tan fríamente que no vale la pena reflexiona en ello. Cualquier otra chica pensaría que es un cumplido. Pero e aprendido que eres el experto oculto bajo la mascara. Y yo alguien ilusa a veces.

-¿Porque?-le pregunto ansiosa. Trato de ignorar lo que se que no existe.

-Jaj,no tengo porque darte explicaciones.-me dices recuperando tu arrogancia.

-Pues al parecer si.-le digo decidida a hablar claro-Por que me estas pidiendo que las deje y las olvide para salvarme.

Pasa un momento de silencio incomodo y cuando voy a replicarle de nuevo haces indicios de que vas a hablar.

-Porque no quiero.......que mueras.-dices finalmente y aunque piense lo absurdo que se escucha tu preocupación por mi. Lo mas que me molesta es tu fría manera de contestar y tu cara vacía de expresión. Pero no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa,el quería que las dejara que me fuera con el y algo mas sorprendente e irónico el me salvaría.

-¿Se supone que alguien nos va a matar?-digo en un susurro que se escucha lejano ya que mi mente esta en otra parte. Trato de cambiar el tema para tratar de descubrir sus juego si los tiene. Y a la vez salir de mi asombro si fuera verdad su preocupación. Y después que salga de este,si lo hago, ¿como demonios los mortifagos siguen de pie? y ¿porque nos raptaron a nosotras?

-Lo mas posible.......por eso te pido que contestes.-esa contestación me asombro por que sus defensas de mirada fría habían bajado pero su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto aunque la oración incluyera te pido.

-Ya te dije que ellas.-no dejaría a mis amigas morir.

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta.-me dice arrastrando las palabras.Y te conozco tan bien que se que hace esto cuando esta pensando que hacer o decir.

-Es mi respuesta. Lo siento.-le digo y en realidad lo sentía daría mi vida por mis amigas y a el no lo vería otra vez aunque lo odiara.

-Hermione.-me dice esta vez agitada-mente pero su voz no deja de ser en un tono bajo. Y se da cuenta tarde que dijo mi nombre hace ademan de que no lo a hecho y sigue normal.

Trague cuanto tiempo que no había escuchado mi nombre de sus labios. Hace cuanto que no habíamos hablado educada-mente,  
hace cuanto no había escuchado su voz sinceramente. Aunque no podía dejar a mis amigas aquí.

-No.-fue mi repuesta final,un monosílabo fue suficiente para firmar mi muerte lo mas seguro.

* * *

_**-El Mal-**_

En una de las habitaciones simulando ser una biblioteca pero mas pareciera un almacén con todo tipo de sustancias asquerosas para pociones, ante-factos y libros prohibidos. Se encontraba el Jefe sentado en su trono con una pose de llevar horas sentado en esta simulando ser una estatua de mármol y una de sus mas personales seguidoras estaba con el.

-¿Amor que piensa hacer con Granger,Lunatica y la Ginevra?-pregunta en la oscuridad una mujer joven al nuevo jefe de los mortifagos.

-Te lo diré porque se que no me traicionarías.-dice el nuevo Lord mirando a su amante directamente a los ojos con perspicacia tratando de ver algún indicio,movimiento o nerviosismo de parte de ella.-A la Granger es natural que muera es impura,Lovegood.....a pesar de ser pura no seria una perdida muy grave y Ginevra todavía lo sigo pensando.-dice el mirando hacia lo lejos cubriendo todo tipo de pensamientos por si su amante le quiere leer la mente o quiera pasarse de inteligente.

-Así ¿Porque?-pregunta tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar todavía y ella puede que este entre esas.-cambia su expresión de pensamientos a una fría-Y no me digas amor.-este mira a la pelinegra de ojos negros profundos con frialdad.-Todo puede ser reemplazable.-le dice este cinicamente mandando una cruel indirecta y exhibiendo una sonrisa hipócrita hacia ella que daría escalofríos.

-No me digas que la quieres a ella eso seria asqueroso.-dice ella destilando todo asco y veneno que pueda sin dejar de temer un poco.

El automáticamente se para de su trono y la toma a ella por la garganta. No sin antes mirarla con desprecio.

-No vuelves a insinuar algo así.-dice el asqueado ante la vista de tener a ella como amante.-Ademas sabes que ya estoy con alguien que no eres tu. Por eso no puedes llamarme Amor ni si quiera a ella se lo permito cuando finjo.-este la suelta y vuelve a sentarse en su trono.

-¿Porque tuviste que hacer ese asqueroso sacrificio?-dice ella tratando de sonar oportuna pero en el interior bastante molesta.

-Fue necesario y lo sabes.-dice el dando por terminado su charla.

Esta suspira derrota y interiormente molesta,pero eso solo lo sabría ella. Le hace una reverencia a su señor.

-Adiós Parkinson.-dice este despidiéndose con una mirada lasciva.

Y esta confiando en que el todavía el amo la quiere. Se va satisfecha.

* * *

-En verdad.....lo siento.-dice con la voz rota y con una sinceridad impresionante que nunca había podido escuchar antes. Así que en verdad signifique algo para el alguna vez. Podía ver en su rostro debatiéndose en que hacer. Después de unos segundos debatiéndose internamente y pasando su mano por el pelo signo de desesperación.-Al demonio con esto yo no lo pedí.-escucho como susurre con fervor estas palabras.

Al momento agita su varita y Luna es soltada de las esposas que la mantenían colgando. El quita cualquier hechizo que tuviera puesto en silencio.

-¿Sabes Lunática?-le dice el seriamente.

-Dime.-dice ella como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida. Consiguiente a esto el trata de no burlarse o reír de ella por su expresión de felicidad y confianza.

-Tu sabes.....de lo raro.....tal vez también de lo antiguo. Recuerda esto:Una buena bruja no necesita de una varita es solo un instrumento mas de la magia.-le dice el debatiéndose entre irse o esperar a que le conteste.

Ella lo mira y al los segundos sus ojos se abren mas si es posible y brillan de felicidad. El al parecer entiende y decide irse.

-Draco.-dice ella sorprendida-Gracias.

-No se equivocaron de casa en Hogwarts. Adiós Lovegood.-y con esto se gira no sin antes verme a los ojos otra vez y al parecer tomar una decisión. Se queda donde esta y automáticamente camina hacia mi con determinación. Yo me quedo estática y antes de poder decir algo.

Me toma de la cintura fuertemente y besa con desesperación, salvaje-mente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo me quedo estática ante esto pero poco a poco mi boca y mi cuerpo van cediendo. Abro la boca y el introduce su lengua,su aliento a menta llega a mi y me emborracha con su aroma embriagador sensual, cálido y varonil. Me sigue besando con sus expertos y suaves labios. Para luego besarme lentamente disfrutando mutuamente del sabor de nuestras bocas.

Merlín cuanto lo extrañe. ALTO. Como puedo estar besándolo cuando me hirió de la forma mas cruel. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me separo de el bruscamente.

El me mira a los ojos con signos de confusión y luego pasan a un gris que me demuestran sufrimiento.

-No....me odies.-me dice con una voz rota y suplica. Con una mirada que solo demuestra lo buen actor que es o....no es.-Todo lo que paso tiene una explicación.-Con esto suelta a Ginny con un giro de muñeca y se va poniéndose la mascara y su capucha negra.

Se escucha el cierre de la rejilla y otra vez la oscuridad y el silencio.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo chicas? JEJE ¿Creen que voy muy rápido? ¿Creen que esto desate ira,sufrimiento,recuerdos o emoción?

Esto es lo que va a dar paso a cosas nuevas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden por cada review un hombre corriente se convierte en Draco Malfoy o su hombre de predilección.

Hasta la proxima.  
Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

HoLa LeCtOrAs...OSEA amigas. ;P

Gracias a Macarena Lovegood, Allison Marie, Smithback, Kristy SR, basicidea, Zuruck, princesaartemisa, YouAreMine21, Lola P Malfoy, Serena Princecita Hale por leerme son mis heroinas al decir que les agrada leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no la fabulosa J.K. Rowling creadora de la saga HP.

* * *

_**-----Atrayendo al pasado-----**_

5.

Se escucha el cierre de la rejilla y otra vez la oscuridad y el silencio.

¿Que demonios había sido eso? Acababa de dejar que Draco me besara y sin mi consentimiento. Y para colmo inconscientemente le conteste y añore ese beso. No puedo creer lo estúpida que soy. Jure no volver a verlo en mi vida. Me prometí a mi misma no verlo para no quererlo y si fuera necesario odiarlo. Y en un segundo comparado con un par de años de recuperación esto es lo que pasa.

¿Como es posible que caí en sus brazos tan fácil? Me siento sucia y irreconocible. El me hirió y daño. Hizo que mi corazón en el pasado dejara de latir. Luego me convirtió en otra persona. Justamente la que no quería ser. En alguien sin sentimientos,alguien que utilizaría la mascara de la mentira por el resto de sus días. En un principio me negué a pretender que era feliz por que eso significaría vivir mi vida miserablemente pero al final descubrí que no seria alguien sin sentimientos también podría hacer a los demás feliz y yo resolvería mi situación luego.

Ahora me doy cuenta que no soy alguien sin sentimientos con una mascara falsa que tanto niego cuando ni siquiera la tengo. Y de la nada vuelvo a sentir algo por el. Y no es precisamente amor o me niego a creerlo. Solo se que no lo odio aunque quisiera y no lo amo porque me duele y no confió en el. Necesito aire juro por Merlín que me desmayare. Siento mis ojos húmedos son las lagrimas que quieren salir de rabia,de dolor,de no poder hacer nada,de no poder escapar. Pero no las dejare salir tal vez otro día pero ahora no. Tengo que ser fuerte.

¿Y que significa? No me odies...todo tiene una explicación. Que me va a decir que no fue su intención,que no fue su culpa,que lo obligaron.  
Por Merlín en el amor si se ama todo se puede y si el viera querido lo mejor para mi me viera contado y juntos viéramos resuelto todo aunque eso significara vencer a la muerte.

-¿Que paso? ¿Que dijo? ¿Que fue todo eso con Malfoy?-empezo a decir Ginny toda alarmada,molesta y preocupada. Yo no conteste ya que ni sabia que decirle tal vez seré inteligente pero soy un poco lenta cuando se trata de Draco. Ademas mis pensamientos y habla están muy lejos de contestarle.

La verdad no entiendo nada pero después que me jure no verlo mas nunca deseo volverlo a ver y me regaño mentalmente por eso. Necesitaba una respuesta. Que era eso de que todo tenia explicación. Si en verdad lo conozco muy bien y si mi orgullo me dejara le creería pero lo que hizo me dolió en lo mas hondo. ¿Cuando ocurrió todo? ¿Porque me mintio?

* * *

_ -Flash Back-_

Después de una noche in-cre-i-ble para que negarlo al mundo. Aunque no me pasaría por los pasillo de Hogwarts gritando. -Hice el amor de la forma mas pasional y desenfrenada-mente con Mi novio Draco Malfoy.-No,pero fue sensacional.

Cada vez que caminaba podía sentir mis piernas temblar por el ligero dolor provocado por la noche anterior. Pero no me importaba para mi era un delicioso dolor con sabor a lujuria. Merlín quien lo pensaría Hermione Granger caminando normalmente por los pasillos pero pensando en la noche anterior. Recordando como hizo el amor con su novio. Visualizando ambos cuerpos desnudos en una cama. Y sintiendo como su novio la penetraba mientras ella gemía. Morgana enserio tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Estoy segura que tengo el rubor en mis mejillas pero la simple duda de que alguien pudiera leer mi mente y saber lo que pienso me da vergüenza y me pone nerviosa.

En este momento me sentía la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Mi vida estaba en la cima de la felicidad a pesar de que existía el tema de Voldelmort todo lucia de maravilla. Mi relación con Draco estaba en su mejor punto y nada podría cambiarlo. Lo amaba de eso no había duda lo único que pedía era que todo siguiera igual.

Me dirijo a la torre de astronomía nuestro lugar de encuentro mientras pienso un poco nerviosa a que se refería con es importante que asistiera y que no faltara. Nunca faltaba a nuestros encuentros. ¿Porque lo haría ahora?

Cuando llego me lo encuentro mirando hacia la nada. Se que no le agrada mucho el sol pero ahí esta parado frente a el. Se da cuenta que estoy presente y voltea a verme. Camina hacia mi apresurada-mente y cuando esta frente a mi me toma de la cintura y me empuja hacia la columna mas cercana un poco brusco pero sigue siendo delicado. Me besa rápidamente y introduce su lengua rosando con la mía. Seguimos así un buen tiempo hasta que ya lo que siento no es placer si no siento que esta siendo muy brusco. Me muerde en el labio y se me sale un gemido.

-Dra....co espera.-le digo casi sin aire.

En ese momento se separa de mi como si fuera expulsado por un resorte. Alza la cabeza y me ve directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos reflejan sufrimiento,enojo, preocupación. ¿Que esta pasado con el? Esta muy extraño. Cuando voy a preguntarle me sonríe casi falsamente pero se que algo de esa sonrisa es realidad así que lo dejo pasar. Y sus ojos vuelven hacer trasparentes.

-Estas....un poco raro.-le digo mostrando un poco de preocupación pero también curiosidad.- ¿Estas bien?

-Claro.-me contesta automáticamente.

-Aja.... ¿No te basto anoche o que?-le digo entre divertida y coqueta. El solo sonríe mas.

-Es que no puedo besar a mi novia.-dice el con su sonrisa ladeada autentica.

-Bueno...no me molesta y menos si me muestras esa sonrisa sincera Draco.-le contesto un poco mas seria pero igual de feliz.

-Aja,Hermione sabes que te....deseo.-me dice el como una afirmación en vez de pregunta.

-Si,que estas raro.-le digo extrañada.-Pero si.......me quieres ya que tu no lo dices.-le contesto burlona-mente.

-Bueno es los nervios supongo.-me dice con una media sonrisa.

-Draco Malfoy con nervios no puedo creerlo.-le digo riéndome.

-Ya,enserio Hermione umm solo quiero que sepas que....te quiero.-me dice esto un poco atragantado ya que no se le da bien decir sus sentimientos.-Y....quisiera darte esto.-me dice con una sonrisa en la cara y mostrándome una caja pequeña de color chocolate y una cinta negra.

-Gra-cias....Draco no pensé...en un esto un....regalo.-le digo entre confusa,feliz y agradecida.- ¿Que es?

-Solo ábrelo.-me dice con calma pero se que en su interior se muere por ver mi reacción.

Tomo la pequeña caja de color chocolate entre mis manos y saco el lazo negro. Este sale volando entre mis manos cayendo al suelo. Draco me mira como que lo olvide y me dedico a a abrir la caja. Cuando abro la caja me encuentro con un hermoso anillo color oro. En el centro se encuentra dos gotas entrelazadas horizontalmente una es color verde esmeralda y la otra color roja carmesí. Merlín es tan hermoso.....parece antiguo. Pero no puede ser ya que nada en la familia Malfoy seria rojo.

El decide sacarlo de la caja. Me toma la mano y lo desliza en uno de mis dedos. Me besa los labios apenas un rose. Se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir mi padre me a llamado. Espero que te haya gusta amor.-me dice en un tono normal pero a mi me suena claramente tenso.

Yo solo puedo asentir. Antes de irse me abraza y me mira por ultima vez.

-Fin del Flash Back-

* * *

-¿Que ocu...?-iba a preguntar otra vez Ginny ahora un poco mas molesta pero Luna la interrumpio.

-Vamos a salir de aqui.-dijo ella como si fuera obvio y al mismo tiempo feliz.

-¿Como?-dijimos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo. Había vuelto a la normalidad donde olvidaba mis pensamientos no importa cual importantes fueran y me encargaba de la prioridad principal.

-¿Recuerdas las ultimas palabras que dijo Draco?-me dice Luna como si fuera obvio.

-Si,pero no las entendí.-dije yo confundida.

-Bueno..no toda la magia es con varita.-me dice ella pensando.-Probamos aparecernos,no tenemos elfos para transportarnos y no hay pasadizos-  
dice ella enumerando las solución fallidas con los dedos.-Así que lo queda es una opción y el menciono la palabra antigua, la magia antigua se caracteriza por ser usada sin varitas mas bien son hechizos que se pueden usar con la fuerza mágica natural del cuerpo. Mi padre tiene un libro de magia antigua pero es magia blanca porque no le gusta la negra y recuerdo que me dejaba leer porque según el esa es la magia mas importante y verdadera.-dice Luna encogiéndose los hombros.

-¿Y?-dice Ginny desesperada.

-¿Luna hay algún hechizo que te sepas que nos trasporte fuera de aquí?-le digo viendo el camino de su charla.

-Si......y da la casualidad que me lo se de memoria,papa decía que era muy importante.-dice ella feliz.-El único punto es que tiene un limite de distancia-dice ella con expresión pensadora.

-¿Como es que no se esto?-me pregunto para mi misma.

-Eso no importa Hermione vamos salir de aquí.-dice Ginny feliz-Tendré que leer mas de los libros antiguos de mi madre.-dice ella como si fuera una nota mental.

-Tal vez sea porque son libros muy antiguos y solo los magos de muchas generaciones los tienen.-dice Luna.

-Bueno eso lo explica.-digo sintiéndome un poco aliviada de una razón del porque no tenia conocimiento.-Pero aunque salgamos de aquí trasportando-nos tenemos el riesgo de ser atrapadas.-digo con preocupación.

-Es verdad,pero podemos defendernos.-dice Luna emocionada.

-¿Defendernos? Luna no tenemos varita y una patada o puño no es nada comparado con un Crucio al menos.-dice Ginny un poco pesimista.

-Ella no se refería a esa forma de defendernos. ¿Cierto Luna?-le pregunto curiosa y estática.

-No,me refiero a usar hechizos.-dice ella así de simple.

-¿Hay de defensa?-pregunta Ginny interesada,menos temerosa y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Si.-contesta ella.

-¿Y hay de protección?-pregunto yo un poco preocupada.

-También Hermione.-me dice ella solemnemente.

-Bueno lo que nos queda es que Luna nos enseñe,practicar y esperar a que tengamos tiempo antes de que llegue una loca mortifaga y nos torture o nos ejecuten.-dice Ginny seriamente.

-Si y poder escapar.-dice Luna.

-Si.-solo logro mencionar eso,porque aunque me entusiasma la idea de escapar de aquí me atormenta la idea de que ahora sea mas infeliz. Se supone que no me importe pero que recuerde cuando estuvimos juntos. El menciono que no quería ser mortifago y que no compartía la creencia de su padre. Solo lo asimilaba para no ser torturado. Se que el me hirió y que se supone que lo odie. Pero simplemente no puedo necesito una explicación aunque duela. Ademas el demostró que no nos delataría. Y aunque se que no debo confiar del todo en el. Mi corazón dice que confié. Nos dio la respuesta para ayudarnos a escapar y si lo logramos al menos no se impondría en nuestro camino.

Nuevas esperanzas tenemos para poder salir de aqui pero siento que me falta algo por hacer antes de irme si es que fuera posible.  
¿Porque nos han secuestrado a nosotras? ¿Que presisamente buscan los mortifagos? ¿Quien es el nuevo lider?

Por que estoy segura de Voldelmort esta muerto. ¿O no?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo para el proximo CLARO que Draco va a estar en tiempo presente y inclusive estoy pensando poner un Lemmon ¿Que piensan? Díganme si lo quierennn... Asi que pendientes. Gracias por leerme y las quiero.

Dejen un review.

Besos,Lena.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas :)

Gracias a Macarena Lovegood, Allison Marie, zswett( ), Smithback, Kristy SR, basicidea, Zuruck, princesaartemisa, YouAreMine21, Lola P. Malfoy,  
y Honeynesa por leerme son mis heroínas al decir que les agrada leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a la rubia de J.K. Rowling que es una gran mujer y ademas ella nos presta sus derechos.

Aviso: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon no me hago responsable de las reacciones que tengan las personas así que leen bajo su propio riesgo.

Ahora si a leer ;)

* * *

_**-----Atrayendo al Pasado-----**_

6.

-Bueno lo primero que tienen que saber es que esta magia se tiene que cuidar como a su cuerpo. Si ella esta estable eso significa que ustedes lo están. -empezó a decir Luna de una forma bastante madura. Cuando hablaba se notaba que sabia lo que decía.-Todo se debe a la concentración y al saber. Tienen que aprenderse los versos que les diré para luego poder llevar el siguiente paso. Este seria hacer funcionar a los versos con la magia del cuerpo.-seguía explicándonos Luna.

Cuando termino de hablar yo me sumí en mis pensamientos en lo que esta le enseñaba los versos de defensa a Ginny. Luego ella vendría donde mi para decirme los de protección.

Aunque quisiera prestar atención a Luna en este momento no podía. Que tan sencillo puede sonar lo que es la felicidad y convertirla en falsedad.  
Todavía no entiendo como es que se puede actuar tan bien. Pretender amar una persona. Si en verdad el Draco que conocí era real cuando se expresaba podre decir que lo conozco al pie de la letra. Podre deducir si me dice la verdad. Si no sera caso perdido y solo rencor y odio se acumulara en mi ser.

_-Flash Back-_

Todo había pasado tan rápido pero al mismo tiempo pareció haber pasado en cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Draco y yo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en las afueras de Hogwarts. Cuando llegue no estaba donde habíamos acordado. Pero al minuto el llego sin previo aviso asustándome. Odiaba que me asustaran así que me enoje un poco pero todo lo olvide cuando me tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarme. Luego de eso habíamos estado acostados en el suelo viendo el cielo. Casi caía la noche y había un silencio de paz cuando empezó a tronar y de un momento a otro a llover.

La lluvia era intensa y en segundos ambos ya estábamos empapados. Habíamos corrido hacia el castillo pero era imposible no estar mojados. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con frió hasta en los huesos. Y por mi parte las mejillas sonrojadas por el frió. Y el......que espectáculo daba con la camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus abdominales bien formados queriendo ver mas allá de la ropa.

Y así todo empezó. Con roses,besos,jalones, juegos,susurros y carreras por los pasillos. Estábamos ansiosos y esto no terminaría hasta que estuviéramos juntos eso lo sabíamos. Llegamos corriendo a la sala de menesteres pero no aparecía en ningún lado. Draco en un acto de desesperación me tomo de la cintura y prácticamente empezó a correr conmigo. A los segundos llegamos a un aula vacía. No sabia a que maestro le pertenecía pero no me importaba.

Este cerro la puerta detrás de el con varios hechizos y cuando volteo a verme podía ver la tormenta de lujuria que provocaba nada mas con sus ojos. Y claro yo no era inmune a esto podía sentir como me ponía ansiosa y el hambre de el crecía en mi ser. De la puerta hacia a mi había un recorrido de diez pasos y el vino hacia mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con sus manos tomo mi cara y empezó a besarme. Su lengua recorría toda mi boca explorando cada rincón de ella. Yo con mis manos tome su pelo y lo jale hasta tal punto que tuviera que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido. Me levanto en el aire y me subió al escritorio mas cercano.  
Sus besos aumentaban por mi cara,cuello y la boca. Decido acostarme en el escritorio y el sube a el. Rompe mi camisa y baja sus pantalones. Se queda viéndome cosa que me hace sonrojar y ponerme consciente por una vez en mucho rato de lo que hacemos. Veo sus ojos llenos de pasión y en su boca una sonrisa ladeada. Se acerca a mi y empieza a besar mi cuello con un recorrido desde el hombro que sube al cuello y termina en la oreja.

-Eres hermosa.-me dice al oído.

Empieza a besarme el abdomen y rápido saca mi falda para dejarme en bragas,sostén y....zapatos o Merlín esto es tan....que no nos descubran. Yo solo puedo suspirar y tomar el aire suficiente para no desfallecer. Introduce uno de sus dedos en mi entrada y juega con mi clítoris. Merlín veo las estrellas y se me va la paciencia cada segundo que pasa.

-Dra...co.-su nombre en mi boca suena a pecado con un gemido acompañándolo.

Mete otro dedo y juega con sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Estass....tan mojada Hermione.-me dice con voz ronca.

Cuando pienso que va a sacar los dedos para torturarme muerde mi cadera acción que hace que me salga otro gemido. Y por mi columna vertebral suba un temblor. Se desliza hacia arriba y me mira a los ojos. Es como si todo lo que no dijeran ellos lo trasmitieran. Chupa uno de sus dedos donde antes estaba todo empapado de mi. Y el otro me lo da para chuparlo. Yo obedezco y lo tomo. Vuelve y me besa esta vez con delicadeza y toca cada parte de mi cuerpo con ternura. Pero esto solo dura unos segundo porque enseguida empieza a frotarse contra mi haciendo que me humedezca mas. Merlín esta...tan...grande su miembro puedo sentirlo contra mi. Con la varita termina de desnudarnos.

Puedo verlo a el desnudo y el a mi. Solo se una cosa. No cambiaría esta imagen por nada del mundo. Parece un semidiós griego sin su toga. Desde sus rasgos de la cara con sudor en la frente,su mirada perlada con su vista solo para mi y su cuerpo esculpido por sus padres los dioses.

Enseguida besa uno de mis senos mientras con la mano masajeo el otro. Cuando termina de besar y lamer hace lo mismo con el otro. Mis uñas todo este tiempo han estado enterradas en el escritorio no puedo mas. Al momento termina dirijo su boca a la mía. Muerdo sus labios y introduzco mi lengua en su boca. Puedo sentir como lucha porque yo no domine. Mis manos tocan sus pectorales,su abdomen y por ultimo su miembro. Al momento de simplemente tocarlo se da cuenta y gime. Dejamos de besarnos y veo su cara de satisfacción cuando masajeo su miembro.

-No...pares.-oigo que dice apenas en un susurro ronco.

Cuando pienso que va explotar el toma mis manos se controla y me mira a los ojos. Acto siguiente mete uno de sus dedos en mi entrada y vuelve y juega con la clítoris lentamente como si en realidad disfrutara torturarme. A la vez toma uno de mis pezones y lo muerde.

-Ahahahaaa.-Se escucha por toda el aula un grito ahogado de mi parte. Y tomo otra bocanada de aire. Siento que voy a explotar por dentro. Deliciosa tortura..... Merlín.

Saca su dedo de mi entrada lo chupa y me besa sorprendiéndome al ser el que muerda mi labio. Rosa con su miembro mi entrada.

-Draco ...no puedo...mas.-le digo y escucho mi voz como si sonara atragantada.

-Quiero llegar contigo....-me dice roncamente.-Dame un..momento...ya casi.-me dice casi sin aliento.

En ese momento cuando siento que llegara el orgasmo el se adentra mi dejándome estática sin respiración y empieza a montarme.  
Sus movimientos se hacen mas rápidos. Si pensaba que el orgasmo llegaría tan rápido estuve equivocada. Esto era una deliciosa tortura. No puedo mas lo juro por Merlín que explotare. Su miembro esta dentro de mi se hace mas grande y siento como ambos explotaremos de un momento a otro. Entonces la mas dulce agonía sucede,el orgasmo sucede....clavo mis uñas en su espalda y el gime.

-Hermioneee...-escucho como dice con una voz llena de placer pero casi estrangulada como si no pudiera hablar.

Mi boca esta mordiendo su hombro para acallar todos los gritos,gemidos o palabras que dijera pero es inevitable. No puedo seguir aguantando.

-Dracooo.-sale de mi boca casi en un grito.

El orgasmo va disminuyendo lentamente y a los minutos su cuerpo reposa sobre el mio y yo me me tapo con el del disfrutando del calor que emana.

-Te amo.-escucho como me dice al oído. Pocas veces e escuchado esas palabras creo que puedo contarlas con una sola mano.

-Yo también te amo...y no tienes idea.-le digo como respuesta con mi corazón en sus manos.

Pasan los minutos y sentimos recuperarnos. Draco se levanta busca la ropa de el y la mía en el piso. Con un movimiento de varita nos limpia. Se viste con otro movimiento de varita. Y viene donde mi a vestirme como si fuera su muñeca de vestir pero en tamaño real.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

* * *

No entiendo como demonios mi mente divaga en estos pensamientos. Sencillamente hay una respuesta que no pienso confesar. Pero puedo darme una explicación como persona aparte del asunto. Simplemente es un buen recuerdo. Nada mas de pensarlo surge muchos sentimientos en mi. Lujuria como primera por recordar. Molestia por caer tan bajo y recordar. Sufrimiento por haberle dado mi corazón y cuando me engaño ese corazón siguió latiendo en silencio. Dolor porque es bastante denigrante querer sufrir a costa de los recuerdos..y un sin fin de palabrerías. Pero aparte de esto estaba la vida presente o la real. La que había que continuar y podías estar consciente o no consciente de ella.

Habían pasado al menos unas cuantas horas desde que Luna nos explicaba de la magia. Había decidido dejar recordar y pensar en Draco. Tal vez no vendría mas y nuestras horas estuvieran contadas. Estábamos cansadas y hambrientas durante ese par de horas Luna nos había enseñado a Ginny y a mi unos cuantos hechizos no eran muchos pero si de utilidad.

Al menos teníamos tres de defensa los que Ginny había practicado teóricamente una y otra vez. Y uno de protección ese era el que me importaba mas a mi y le imploraba a Merlín que funcionara. No es que dudara de Luna pero nunca había escuchado de esta magia y aunque Ginny había escuchado de ella y era obvio que existía la duda en mi era si funcionaba. Ya lo único que nos faltaba era el hechizo del trasporte que Luna se estaba encargando de pensar mentalmente cuales eran las palabras exactas.

Cuando me refiero a la practica teórica me refiero a que habíamos memorizado el hechizo mentalmente y lo habíamos dicho una y otra vez sin para. Mientras mas claro y rápido se decía ya que a veces era una oración. Mas fácil era de protegerse y mas efectivo. El único inconveniente es que tenían que decirse al menos en susurro porque mentalmente no funcionaban. Lo próximo que haríamos era concentrar la fuerza para hacer el hechizo completo. Según Luna era la parte mas difícil pero ella confiaba en nosotras.

-Listo.-dijo Luna un poco mas alto que su voz habitual.-Lo tengo.

-¿Tienes las palabras exactas para salir de aquí?-le pregunte.

-Si ya no se me olvidaran.-dijo ella muy segura.-Ahora pienso que debemos dormir.....se que estamos débiles pero para practicar el hechizo completo y para eso al menos deberíamos dormir.-dijo ella pensativa-mente.

-Aghh...tienes razón. A ver si puedo dormir pero no puedo prometer nada. En cualquier segundo viene alguien y quien sabe que pasa.-dijo ella seriamente.

-Ginny te agradecería que no mencionaras eso otra vez gracias.-dijo Luna con voz so oliente y ya acomodándose para dormir.

Creo que pudimos dormir un par de horas pero nuestro descanso fue interrumpido por el mínimo sonido de la rejilla al abrirse. Alguien o algo se aproximaba.

* * *

Bueno,no puse a Draco del presente pero si del pasado y esperooo que les haya gustado la escena picaronas ;p . Las cosas están avanzando pero ni se crean que sera tan fácil.

¿Quien vendra?  
¿Que pasara?  
¿Sera algo bueno o malo?  
¿El mal estara presente en el proximo capitulo?

Reviews porfaaa....Besos las quiere,Lena.


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Gracias a Kristy SR, Allison Marie, Macarena Lovegood, zswett( ), Smithback, basicidea, Zuruck, princesaartemisa, YouAreMine21, Lola P. Malfoy,_  
_zsweet vampire, Ode-chan, ALnewmoon, Zelawyn, Zansybell malfoy, Silvara16 y vely por leerme son mis heroínas al decir que les agrada leer esta historia._

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a la rubia de J.K. Rowling que es una gran mujer y ademas ella nos presta sus derechos para hacer de las nuestras y hacer las parejas mas bizarras sin que ella se entere._

_**Aviso**: En vez de aviso debería llamarse plegaria. Perdoooon por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Se podría decir que me tome unas vacaciones pero en realidad fueron los exámenes que me sacaron de aquí. No se preocupen ya volví y prometo ponerlo interesante. XD_

_Besos. **LENA.** Ahora si a leer :)_

* * *

_**-Atrayendo al Pasado-**_

_**7.**_

Creo que pudimos dormir un par de horas pero nuestro descanso fue interrumpido por el mínimo sonido de la rejilla al abrirse. Alguien o algo se aproximaba.

Cuando la rejilla se abrió pude identificar a Draco y a...Parkinson. Detrás de ellos entro una atrocidad casi in-humana que identifique como Greyback. Luna,Ginevra y yo nos levantamos de donde estábamos y nos quedamos quieta. Todas juntas protegiéndonos unas a otras. Ante esto Parkinson se rió con burla como si disfrutara de algún espectáculo, Greyback sonrió cruelmente y Draco estaba inexpresivo.

-¿Como estas sangre sucia? La pasas bien en este cuchitril. No me sorprendería que dijeras que si ya que esta a tu..nivel-me dijo Parkinson arrastrando las palabras disfrutando claramente de como hacia esparcir su veneno.

-No se cual es el nivel adecuado para ti Parkinson. Pero me queda claro que posiblemente tu no estas a su altura.-le digo con la barbilla en alto sacando mi valentía a relucir.

-¿Estas tratando de insultarme maldita?-me pregunta la muy estúpida alzando su varita y visiblemente molesta.

-¿Que tu crees?-le pregunto con ironía.

-Mira...maldita sera mejor que te calles la boca. No estas en posición de joder.-me dice ella evidentemente molesta sin poder retenerse.

-Uuuu...al parecer aquí Parkinson perdió los modales o hoy no a sido su día.-le digo sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Jaj. No has superado Granger que te haya quitado a...-empezó a decir ella pero Draco la callo.

-SUFICIENTE.-dijo este con la voz clara y alta-Greyback toma a Weasley.-dijo el con voz autoritaria y carente de emoción alguna.

-¿Que?-gritamos enseguida las tres.

-Con gusto.-dijo la monstruosidad de Greyback mostrando una sonrisa lasciva hacia Ginny.

-¡NO!-grite yo aterrada por lo que le podría pasar a mi amiga. Luna estaba con Ginny abrazándola y Ginny estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar. Entonces paso lo inevitable Greyback vino hacia nosotras. Ya estaba al frente mio cuando trate de defendernos lo trate de empujar hacia atrás pero el era mas fuerte que yo. Así que termino tirándome a un lado y yo caí hacia una pared. Luna que hace unos momentos estaba al lado de Ginny cayo encima de mi. Greyback tomo a Ginny y esta trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

-¡Suéltame monstruo! ¡Quita las manos de encima!-gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba cosa que no hacia ningún efecto en el. Cuando pude pararme trate de jalar a Ginny pero el maldito lobo me empujo con su mano y caí nuevamente al suelo. Cuando Luna se levanto esta tenia una piedra en la mano y trato de golpearlo pero en vez darle el la esquivo y golpeo a Luna en la mejilla con la mano esta se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo sentada al suelo.

-¿Que van hacer con ella?¿A donde la llevan?-pregunte yo desespera y con ganas de llorar.

-A donde pertenece Granger.-eso fue todo lo que obtuve de respuesta de parte de Draco.

-No te preocupes sangre sucia no morirá...aun.-me dijo Parkinson burlándose. Y con un aullido vulgar de fondo de parte de Greyback caí en un profundo estado shock. Donde solo unas palabras se repetían en mi mente. Y al menos sabia que ellos no estarían presentes.

* * *

-Ginny. Ginevra. Ginny.-

-No has superado Granger que te haya quitado a...No has superado Granger que te haya quitado a...-Ginevra-...No has superado Granger que te haya quitado a ...SUFICIENTE...a Draco.

Había sido el ultimo partido de Quidditch del año Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. Claro yo estaba feliz ya que había ganado la casa de los leones. Y eso significaba una cosa -FIESTA- en la casa de Gryffindor. Pero a decir verdad me preocupaba un poco Draco. El era del equipo contrario había perdido por lo tanto o estaría bastante deprimido o estaría bastante enojado. Así que había decidido ir a las duchas de los Slytherin a esperar a mi novio para ayudarlo o consolarlo. Pero ya llevaba esperando media hora y el no salia. Algo estaba mal. O el no había entrado a las duchas o aun seguía adentro.

Así que decidí entrar y rogando a Merlín que solo me lo encontrara a el y no tuviera problemas con nadie. Cuando entre a simple vista parecía que no estuviera nadie en el lugar pero decidí seguir caminando. Pase por los casilleros y nada. En las bancas tampoco estaba. Solo faltaban las duchas. Así que decido entrar por si acaso...pero antes de entrar.

-Ohh..sii..Dra-co eso es mas...mas..mas.-decía una horrorosa voz en gemidos. Merlín que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No. Tiene que ser otra cosa. Si alguna broma o lo que sea.

-Joder...Parkinson estas tan estrecha...ahhh ahaha...ahhh.-decía una voz masculina con voz ronca que yo bien conocía. No,no,no. Draco no me podía hacer eso y ser infiel. Es que simplemente es imposible. Así que con lo terca que soy y que seguramente mi mente me engañara. Entre a las duchas y me acerque. Lo que vi me dejo espantada y dolida. Definitivamente era Draco y Parkinson. Me quería morir...Draco me engañaba. Y para colmo con ella. La puta de la escuela.

-DRACOOO.-grito ella sosteniéndose de su espalda.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh.-grito el aludido.

No pude ver mas solo quería morir,que me tragara el mundo y que mi vida terminara. Pero antes de irme pude escuchar claramente para mi mala suerte.

-¿Que hay de tu novia...Granger?-pregunto Parkinson.

-Jaj. Que me importa Granger...ella es una asquerosa sangre sucia.-dijo la voz que le pertenecía a Draco con crueldad y riéndose con pura morbosidad. A esa risa se unió la de Parkinson y ahí si ya no tenia fuerzas para oír mas solo quería que me mataran mientras sufría.

* * *

-Hermione. Hermione despierta. Por favor despierta.-escuche una voz apenas audible para mi. Casi un susurro pero fue lo suficiente para levantarme.

-¿Que paso Luna?¿Ya se fueron?-le pregunte con voz somnolienta.

-Si...y se llevaron a Ginny.-me dice ella con la voz un poco temerosa.

-¿Pero que me paso? Solo recuerdo...-solo recuerdo el engaño de Draco con la Parkinson eso quisiera decirte Luna.

-¿Que recuerdas Mione?-me pregunta ella mordazmente con cara de preocupación.

-Um..nada ...que se llevaron a Ginny.-le digo con el corazón destrozado.

-Hermione no soy despistada se que me escondes algo y bastante doloroso. Ya dime que es.-me dice ella mirándome y lo único que veo en sus ojos es preocupación.

-Luna no creo que sea el momento Ginny puede estar en peligro y no creo...-le empece a decir.

-Hermione...Ginny esta fuera de nuestro alcance mientras tanto necesito saber que te pasa a ti. Es sobre Draco verdad.-me dice ella con tanta certeza que da miedo es como si pudiera leerme.

-Si.-le contesto en un susurro.

-¿Entonces?-me pregunta ella.

-Luna...nunca se lo dije a nadie...pero Malfoy y yo...-le iba a decir pero me arrepentí y enseguida sentí mis lagrimas por el rostro. Ni siquiera lloraba por tristeza o bueno si. Pero también era por rabia. Por no poder hacer nada y por haber creído en el como una estúpida.

-Lo se Hermione. Si quieres no me lo digas. Es mas yo lo diré por ti. Draco y tu fueron pareja-me dice ella mirándome a los ojos con mucha atención.

-Si...Luna. Exactamente.-le digo en un susurro. ¿Porque e de sorprenderme? Luna es bastante perspicaz.

-¿Que paso?-me pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Me engaño.-le digo y me doy cuenta que en mi voz hay mucho mas rencor mas del que me esperaba.

-Hum..Hermione las cosas son como son. Así las dicta el destino y si por algo paso...paso. Puede ser que haya sido para comprobar algo o simplemente te toco en en la vida. Por que el destino sabia que... podrías contra ello.-me termino de decir Luna asintiendo para ella misma.

-No estoy tan segura.-le digo mirando al suelo y sintiéndome horrible.

-Bueno..tiempo al tiempo.-me dice ella.-¿Hermione?

-Dime.-le contesto volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que haremos? Si Ginevra no vuelve no podremos escapar.-me dice ella con dedo en la barbilla y la mirada dudosa.

-Tiene que volver...ella volverá.-le digo tratando de confiar en mis palabras y que Luna las crea.

* * *

-CRUCIOOOOO-gritaba el jefe de los mortifagos mientras escuchaba los gritos de su victima que era música para sus oídos. Ya estaba bastante molesto por no conseguir lo que quería.-¿Ya te rindes niñata? Porque puedo seguir todaaaaa la noche.-le sonríe a ella con crueldad.

-No...pienso u-nir-me...a t..i.-le dijo apenas en un susurro la pelirroja que había sido torturada ya hace varias horas.

En la estancia se escucho una risa macabra que solo demostraba que no había humanidad en aquel hombre.

-Escúchame bien Weasley.-dijo este el apellido con asco.-No..mejor escúchame Ginevra..te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad a que sirvas a la causa y de esa forma salvar tu pellejo. ¡Y tu me faltas el respeto! ¿Eh?-le dijo el nuevo Lord mirándole a los ojos con frialdad y odio.

-Per...dona defrau-darte. Pero...no me intere-sa.-dijo la pelirroja agotada pero todavía enfrentándose a aquel monstruo con la frente en alto.

-Maldita. CRUCIOooooo.-siguió torturándola aquel hombre. Porque algo obtendría aunque fuera algo mínimo pero lo haría.

* * *

Luna y yo estábamos pensando una nueva manera de como poder hacer nuestra escapada incluyendo a Ginny pero cada vez que encontrábamos una solución volvíamos a a la misma pregunta ¿Como le haríamos posible?

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos y la rejilla se volvía a abrir. Era el..mi infierno personal.

-Su amiga Ginevra no vendrá dentro de unos días...ya que esta indispuesta.-dijo este arrastrando las palabras. No le preguntaría por Ginny aunque quisiera por que nada mas de verlo se me revolcaba el estomago. Ademas sabia que no me diría nada mas aunque se lo pidiera.

-No se como te atreves a llamarla por su nombre.-dije en voz baja mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a el.

-Porque no soy una mala persona del todo...Granger.-dijo el. SI claro..seguro lo que digas.

-Bueno se que son humanas así que Lovegood tienes cinco minutos para que hagas tus cosas allí.-entonces de la nada Malfoy agito su varita y apareció un cuarto de baño dentro de donde estábamos encerradas.-Si se portan bien tal vez lo deje ahí pero por ahora.. aparecerá cuando yo lo haga.-Luna me miro con duda.

-Ve Luna.. estaré bien.-ella dudo pero decidió confiar en mi. Así que se apresuro y entro al cuarto de baño.

-No tengo tengo ropa para que se cambien así que tendrán que seguir con la misma. Por el momento solo se podrán asear.-dijo el desde donde estaba parado mirándome.

-Aja.-fue todo lo que pude decir ya que..sinceramente me preguntaba a estas alturas que necesitaba para seguir impulsándome en la vida.

Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio cuando el decidió hablar otra vez.

-Hermione.-me llamo y vino hacia mi pero yo enseguida me erguí y el se quedo a tres pies de distancia mía.-Esta bien. Necesito que me escuches.  
Necesito que comprendas que nada de esto es mi culpa. Inclusive si me atrapan siendo tan amables con ustedes serian capaz de torturarme. Se que me odias y tus razones tendrás. Solo te pido paciencia y que confíes es mi.-dijo el dejando la mascara de frialdad para pasar a la falsa cortesía que utilizo conmigo durante los años de noviazgo. Confianza esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Confianza?-me pregunte a mi-¡Confianza! Es enserio Malfoy. Jaj. No me hagas reír esa palabra no existe ni siquiera en tu legado.-le digo con una voz llena de rencor y molestia

-Lo siento.-me dice el.-Algún día y espero que sea pronto. Absolutamente todo te lo contare.-me dice con voz profunda. Y no entiendo porque coño empeña en que le crea.

-Claro.-le dije con sarcasmo y odio.

-Lovegood sal ya o yo te sacare.-dijo el con su voz asquerosa-mente carente de emoción y fría.

Luna no tardo ni diez segundo en salir.

-He...Granger te toca y tienes el mismo tiempo.-me dijo con la misma voz.

Lo miro haciéndome la fuerte y entro al cuarto de baño. Porque necesitaba entrar. Necesitaba darme un ducha con emergencia en la cual habrian lagrimas,desahogo y sustento. Y luego saldría para seguir este tormento.

Tenia que salir de ahí. Tarde o temprano me escaparía con mis amigas. Iba a sobrevivir a todo esto. Y cuando todos estuvieran a salvo me perderia lo mas lejos posible para no saber mas de Draco Malfoy. Eso era definitivo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola chicas!**

Perdón por la tardanza. [Pone ojos de cachorra... para que la perdonen.]

De verdad siempre digo que vuelvo rápido y me tardo de 2 a 3 semanas en actualizar así que de ahora en adelante no prometo nada. Solo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por buenos capítulos. A mi parecer este es largo...y yeah... así que espero que lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer a Kristy SR, Allison Marie, Macarena Lovegood, zswett( ), Smithback, basicidea, Zuruck, princesaartemisa, YouAreMine21, Lola P. Malfoy, , Ode-chan, ALnewmoon, Zelawyn, Zansybell malfoy, Silvara16, vely y barbiiie por leerme son mis heroinas. Y las que me dejan reviews gracias un millón. [L]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... si no a la rubia de J.K. Rowling. La trama SI es mía.

si a leer.:-

* * *

_**-Atrayendo al Pasado-**_

_**8.**_

Cuando pensé que habían terminado mis cinco minutos salí del baño. Y lo que llegue a ver con mis propios ojos me dejo atónita...pero claro debí esperarlo de Luna Lovegood de mi amiga se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Ella se encontraba de lo mas risueña como siempre hablando con nuestro secuestrador. Increíble. No se supone que estemos en peligro y debemos ser precavidas y un poco temerosas. Que va. Luna esta de lo mas feliz comiéndose una pierna de pollo y sentada en el piso con el que me tortura en todo los sentidos. ¡Espera! ¿Comiendo una pierna de pollo? COMIDA. No había comido hace horas tal vez días ya no lo sabia.

-Granger aquí esta tu comida. Avanza que se enfr...que...tengo prisa.-dijo Draco con voz monótona sosteniendo el plato que contenía en sus manos. Tenia tanta...hambre. No quería comer nada que el me diera...lo mas posible me sabría cada bocado a hiedra si pensara como me lastimo pero se veía tan...exquisito. Era una deliciosa pierna de pollo, papas majadas,ensalada y para tomar...agua.

-No gracias.-le dije de forma mas hostil posible. No quería hablar con el y mucho menos comer algo que el me diera. Pero tenia tanta hambre. Mi orgullo va por encima.

-Anda Granger no quiero que te enfermes por desnutrición y tampoco quiero tener que estar encargándome de una rehén enferma.-me dijo con su típico arrastre de palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos. Y ... ¿que mas se puede encontrar en sus ojos?-suspiro-..una mirada fría y.. ¿llena de preocupación? No... ya estoy delirando.

-Herms la papa esta muy buena y la comida no tiene veneno...si era lo que te preocupaba.-dijo Luna con su voz risueña interrumpiendo nuestras miradas.

-La Lunática tiene razón... Hermione.-dijo Dra..co con un suspiro levantándose del piso y dejando el plato en el suelo. No se que me sorprende mas si el echo de que el estuviera en un piso sucio junto a Luna o que me volviera a llamar por mi nombre como si nada.

-Bien.-le dije cortante. El sonrió con ironía y poco le falto para rodar los ojos.-Pero no se...con que derecho te crees para decir mi nombre.-le dije apenas en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo...pero con autoridad. Alce mi mirada y ahí estaba el otra vez... mirándome.

-Con el derecho que tiene cualquier otro...Hermione.-me dice con voz severa, da otro suspiro y sale de la celda. Dejando unas luces tenues y dejándome confundida con su actitud.

-Ah.-fue lo unico que dije. Tampoco es como si me fuera escuchar ya habia salido de la celda. Ademas tenia muchas cosas que pensar pero mientras comeria.

.

.

.

-¿Hermione que le dijiste a Draco?-me pregunto Luna al rato dejando su plato vació a un lado y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia mi.

-¿Que?-le pregunte sin entender. Y mas aun...-¿Desde cuando es Draco?-le pregunte incrédula.- Y...no entiendo tu pregunta.-le termine de decir dejando mi plato terminado a un lado.

-Bueno...antes de entrar al baño no estaba así...estaba mas frió y cuando salí del baño estaba...dolido o resignado. Y...es Draco desde que me dijiste que fueron pareja. Así que como es tu amigo... pues supongo que es mi amigo... también.-me dijo Luna con expresión pensativa y acertando con su cabeza como dándose permiso por lo que a dicho.

-A ver Luna. Dra... Malfoy...-empece a decirle.

-¡Por Merlín... Hermione!-grita Luna con su voz infantil chillona pero risueña asustándome.-Llámalo por su nombre... no vas a morir por decirlo.-me dice ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Que?-le pregunto ridículamente con la mente en blanco.

-Tienes miedo a decir el nombre de tu amigo...eso no es bueno Herms.-me dice ella mirándome a los ojos...preocupada.

-A ver Luna...Malfoy...-trate de empezar de nuevo pero... ya se imaginaran.

-DRA-CO.-me dice ella con sus ojos saltones... interrumpiéndome.

-No. Es Malfoy.-le dije debatiendo le.

-Ash... como digas. Después no quieres que piense que aun sientes algo por el.-esta vez me dice con un toque de gracia pero con una preocupación mas notoria.

-No... siento nada por el.-le digo tragando grueso.

-Esta bien... pues empieza por decir su nombre.-me dice insistiendo con lo mismo.

-Dra..co NO es mi amigo... que te quede claro Luna. No se que le pase o que este jugando pero no voy a caer. No le dije nada. Y para terminar no siento absolutamente nada.. por el. Ni un diminuto sentimiento de...cariño.. o.. o.. de algo. ¿De acuerdo?-le dije tratando de no desviar la mirada con voz fuerte y determinada. Agh...pero a mi no me podía engañar. Ojala fuera tan fácil como arreglar un ensayo o quitar una mancha.¡Demonios!

-Hermione... ni si quiere me puedes engañar a mi.-me dice en tono de preocupación. Pero enseguida cambia la voz a la de una niña confundida.-Pero yo creí que los ex-novios seguirían siendo amigos.-dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla y el ceño fruncido. Jaja... de un tema serio pasa a uno banal. Gracias Luna.

-Em... no todos.-le conteste distraída mirando hacia la nada.

-Bueno me iré a dormir.-dijo en voz baja recostándose en el piso en una esquina.-Espero que Ginny este bien. Y mañana..-bostezo-..tenemos que practicar los hechizos.-me siguió diciendo en un tono mas bajo.- ¿Las hormigas tendrán corazón? ¿Cuan.. grande? Buenas noches Hermione.-termino de decirme con voz adormilada.

-Buenas noches Luna.-le dije en un susurro. Y decidí que lo mejor era dormirme también.

* * *

**_-..En otro lugar..-_**

-Ya te rindes...Ginevra.-dijo una voz ronca y maligna arrastrando cada palabra con puro placer al poder verla torturada por el.

-.. Nu.. hah.. nun.. nunca.-dijo esta en el suelo temblando de dolor y apenas sin poder hablar. Pero aun así diciendo la palabra con asco. Ya ni salían gritos de su garganta si no gemidos. Botando sangre por la boca y una cortada en el costado.

-Hum.. no te cansas.. Ginevra.-le dijo la voz masculina, fría y monótona de su torturador. Nada mas y nada menos que el nuevo Lord.

-N...no s-e...como te atreves a..ha-cer...me esto.-dijo esta soltando lagrimas de sal por sus ojos.

-Supongo que... no te debo explicaciones.-le dijo con la mirada clavada en sus ojos llorosos.-Pero si insistes.. CRUCIO ..-dijo este apenas en un susurro hacia la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esta volvía y se retorcía en el piso.-Veras.. yo no tuve la vida que tu tuviste.. Ginevra. Así de simple.. así de fácil y así de.. acogedora. Una vida cariñosa y.. perfecta. Mientras que tu tuviste lo esencial.. yo apenas tuve algo de lo que tu recibiste. Y todo lo que NO me dieron esas personas que TU conoces. Me lo dieron las personas que ahora dirijo. De alguna forma o otra. Si.. ellos no son tan.. en una palabra.. de piedra fría como crees.-termino de decir con parsimonia mirándola con profundo odio.

-Per...pero... siempre estuvimos para... t-i... fuiste... t-u...el... q..ue...-

-¡CRUCIOOOOooo... Hazme un favor calla tu maldita boca... traidora a la sangre!-grito mirándola con odio y asco contenido.

-No se..como..co-mo..cam..bias...te tanto.-dijo ella con sus últimos alientos pero aun con la mirada fija en el.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le grito resonando el grito en todo el lugar. Ella iba a contestarle pero en vez de hablar solo pudo bufar con mucho dolor.

-Mira... te daré una oportunidad... para que veas lo compasivo que soy.-le dijo este con voz sedosa y dándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser humana y amable pero que en realidad se veía maligna.-Si te unes a mi...-

.

.

Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de torturada.. Ginevra. Se vio en sus ojos una pizca de curiosidad. Pero ella era una Weasley. ¿Ese apellido significa algo? ¿No?

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo o eso creo porque no podía dormir mas. Estaba como si viera dormido 12 horas seguidas y mi cuerpo no quisiera mas descanso. Al parecer la comida hizo bien en mi ya que pude dormir satisfecha y no pensar en Malf...Draco. Y para que negadlo..tenia algo de hambre otra vez. Entonces Luna a mi lado también se levanto bostezando y estirando las brazos.

-Buenos días Herms.-

-Buenos días Luna.-le iba preguntar si seguiríamos estudiando los hechizos ya que solo habíamos practicado en teoría. Y al parecer nadie aparecería pronto así que era perfecto. Ademas mientras mas rápido tratáramos de escapar mas posibilidades tendríamos. Claro sin olvidar que había que encontrar a Ginny. Ya no me importaba saber que querían los mortifagos o quien era el jefe ahora solo quería escapar de este lugar bajo tierra. Pero entonces.. se escucharon voces a lo lejos.

.

.

-Se quedan aquí. No.. mejor váyanse.. tal vez.. tarde.-se escucho la voz de Dra..co a lo lejos con autoridad y arrogancia.

-Jaj. ¿Que te crees Draco? Aquí tu no mandas así que yo seguiré las ordenes que dijo el Lord.. no las tuyas.-dijo una voz con burla y frialdad... la voz de Parkinson.

-Si... ya escuchaste al Lord.-dijo una voz ronca y repugnante...no podría olvidar esa voz...Greyback.-Ademas que pretendes tanto tiempo con esas dos a solas.-dijo el asqueroso con un ronroneo que dejaba ver la burla en su voz.

-Mira Greyback yo tengo un cuerpo de buen parecido a cambio de ti.-dijo con burla y frialdad el aludido.-Así que no tengo que hacer cochinadas con... esas. Y no entraras porque sencillamente NO confió en ti... te quedo claro.-termino con pura frialdad en sus palabras. Se escucho un gruñido y un ladrido de parte del ofendido.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses mocoso... no te creas mucho.-dijo el lobo con molestia en la voz.-Estoy aquí porque...-

-Porque quieres comerte a Lovegood y Granger.-dijo Parkinson con voz monótona. No tengo que verla para saber que la maldita se mira las uñas con finjido aburrimiento. Agh... perra.

-Bueno... no le puedo decir no a la comida en bandeja de plata.-dice este con su voz asquerosa que suena a pedofilo y podría jurar que escuche como se lamió los dientes. Merlín... sálvanos de esta.

-¡GREYBACK! ¡Pansy! Demonios... mira Greyback... no entras y punto. No quiero tener que recoger cuerpos con sangre inmunda.-empezó a decir Drac...o molesto y impaciente. Merlín... como podía ser tan cruel referente a lo de la sangre todavía. "No quiero recoger cuerpos con sangre inmunda."-Y Pansy tu estas aquí porque tendrías que traer la comida de las secuestradas. ¿Y donde esta? Ah... no la veo. Así que te pediré que te retires. Yo me encargare de estas dos lo mas rápido posible y poder salir de esta tarea tediosa y indignante.-termino de decir con clara molestia en su voz.

-Como quieras... en fin de cuentas no me importa si se mueren de hambre.-dijo Parkinson tratando de ocultar su molestia al ser catalogada de inútil. Y sus tacos sonando avisando su despedida.

-¿Y TU QUE ESPERAS?-grito Draco exasperado.

-MIRA MOCOS...-

-¿QUE? Sera mejor que te largues antes de que EL sepa que quieres comértelas.-le dice arrastrando las palabras con maldad.

-ME LARGO... maldito muchacho... se cree mucho por... pero si saber que me las quiero... luego se... y me tortur...-Greyback también se había ido despotricando palabras sin sentido ya para mis oídos.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo me siento aliviada de que Drac..o sea el único que entre y no la perra de Parkinson o el pedofilo de Greyback que quería..comernos. Segundos después de esta discusión Draco ya estaba dentro de la celda aun apenas iluminada.

Su semblante que imagino con que había tenido enfrentando a Greyback y la otra... era una cara sin emoción alguna... ademas de la de molestia infinita. Pero cuando avanzo unos pasos mas hacia nosotras cambio a la de alguien mas relajado y algo amable. Movió su varita varias veces junto a la puerta de hierro que cerraba el lugar. ¡Al fin sabia que era una puerta de hierro... y no una reja! Volvió a mover su varita y apareció el baño de nuevo. Con otro movimiento apareció una mesa de madera con dos bancas a los lados para dos personas cada una. Y guardo su varita.

-Lovegood tu primero..al baño...ahora o nunca.-dijo con un tono de voz que se puede decir normal y se sentó en una de las bancas.

-Si...gracias.-dijo Luna con voz amable y entro al baño.

Pasaron unos segundos y no sabia que hacer solo seguía sentada en el piso donde había dormido y estaba en la duda de que demonios hacer.

-Hermione siéntate acá... es mas cómodo.-dijo el con voz monótona.

Como por arte de magia o de mi cuerpo que estaba desconectado de mi cerebro se levanto y se sentó frente a el. El suspiro frustrado y siguió con su vista perdida. Se veía cansado, demacrado con las ojeras que tenia marcadas y perdido. La maldita preocupación pudo mas que yo y mi boca así... que hable.

-¿Que... te pasa?-le pregunte con amabilidad... que no se donde había aparecido. Se que el no quería ser mortifago eso me lo dijo cuando eramos no.. vios. Y a pesar de que me haya engañado no merece que lo trate mal si la esta pasando tan mal o peor de lo que se ve.

-Estoy bien.-dijo el con los ojos cerrados y voz cansina. Y su mano en la frente .

-No Draco...no estas bien. Puedo verlo.-le dije tragando fuerte y llenándome de valentía. El sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿En realidad vamos hablar?-me pregunto con voz indescifrable.

-Es... por tu bien. Te vez y no te ofendas... demacrado y me preo... me intriga.-le digo con menos valentía que antes pero aun así le hablo.

-No me ofendo Hermione.-dice el normal. Merlín va a seguir diciendo mi nombre en cada oración. Se siente tan natural que duele saber que esto es solo una tregua imaginaria. ¿No? Porque eso es... cierto.

-Es por tener que ser mortifago... cierto.-le digo mas decretando que preguntándole. Y por instinto tomo sus manos y la uno con las mías.

-Si Hermione... veo que no olvidas las cosas.-me dice con una sonrisa real y...linda pero a la vez melancólica. Yo me animo un poco y olvido el pasado por el momento.

-Jaj... claro... ademas de terca... escucho bien a la gente...-le digo sonriendo y dándole ánimos.-..y ..no olvido nada.-le termino de decir para darme cuenta el significado de esas palabras. Enseguida siento como esas palabras prenden algo en mi y suelto sus manos. Me levanto de la banca y me dirijo a la esquina mas alejada de el. El se levanta para venir donde mi pero...-

-¡NO!-le grito entre dolida, molesta y asustada.-Aléjate.-le digo melancólicamente.-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.-le termino diciéndolo apenas en un susurro dolido.

-Hermione... necesitamos ha.. -

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE HABLAR!-le grito temerosa. Siento que la garganta me quema de dolor al tener que dirigirle la palabra.

-¡SI LO HAY... DEMONIOS!-grita Draco asustándome. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se dirige a mi con paso rápido y decidido. Antes de que pueda moverme me toma por las manos y centra su mirada en mi.

-Hermione... no entiendo porque dejamos de ser una pareja. Solo se que de un día a otro dejaste hablarme y.. cuando me veías escapabas de mi. Ni si quiera me mirabas... yo no existía para ti. Potter y Weasley se encargaron de protegerte las 24 malditas horas y juro por Merlín que intente de todo para hablar contigo pero ni tu querías hablarme.. y ellos se dignaron en dejarme. ¿POR QUE? ¿QUE MIERDA PASO?-termino de decir el gritando y agitando mis manos queriendo una respuesta.

¿Que no entendía.. porque lo deje? Acaso se cree que soy estúpida. Que soy una que puedes utilizar como una mas. ¿Que nunca me iba a enterar? ¿Que pretendía? Que luego de que lo atrape con Parkinson en las bañeras haciéndolo... lo perdonara. Que hiciera como si no pasara. ¿Sera que no lo sabe? Que ni si quiera sabe que me... fue infiel. Y para colmo de la forma en que hablo tan... cruel... como el.- "No te preocupes de Granger ella es otra mas... y aparte sangre sucia."-y luego risas de el con Parkinson llegaban a mi mente.

-¿QUE... QUE DEMONIOS PASO?-le grite molesta y a punto de llorar.- Es que no tienes un mínimo de consideración... y al MENOS NO SER TAN GILIPOLLAS. ¿Que se supone que hiciera? Que corriera a tus brazos luego de que me engañaste con Parkinson.-le dije prácticamente a todo pulmón. Estaba dolida... si... pero también molesta. Y las lagrimas ahora si bajaban por mi rostro.

-¿Que?-pregunto el con cara de confusión y incredulidad.

-JAJ... y no eres capaz de reconocerlo.-le dije con amargura y odio.

-Hermione.. no SE que te habrán dicho... pero YO nunca te engañaría con Parkinson.-me dijo mirándome directamente. A mi solo me dieron ganas de reír no se si por pensar lo jodida que es mi vida o porque el tío es un maldito.

-DRACO YO TE VI CON PARKINSON.. estabas en las duchas. Cuando Gryffindor gano la copa en el ultimo juego. Estabas con ella haciéndolo.-le dije con ira, con odio y con dolor. Y las malditas lagrimas seguían bajando.

-¿Que?-fue lo único que dijo el... el... maldito bastardo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Ni siquiera lo aceptas aunque yo te lo haya dicho. Te vi Draco... que no lo entiendes.-le digo con amargura y dolor. La ira parece lejana al dolor que estoy sintiendo.

-Espera.. yo no te engañe con Parkinson.. de acuerdo.-dijo el mirando hacia todas partes como si buscara la explicación a algo desesperada-mente.- ¿Por eso fue que te alejaste de mi?-pregunto el muy...idiota. Yo solo pude reír mas con amargura.

-¿Tu crees?-le dije sarcásticamente.-¿Te parece poco?-le dije con ironía.

-Esta bien... escúchame. YO NO te engañe Hermione y te lo probare.-dijo el aun aguantando mis brazos y su mirada hacia mi.-Te lo probare.-volvió a repetir y sus manos que antes sujetaban mis brazos... ahora se encontraban en mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas. Quería alejar sus frías manos pero reconfortantes de mi cara pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo ultimo que había dicho... lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que... me dio miedo sin razón alguna.

-Aléjate de mi.-fue todo lo que pude decir paralizada en sus brazos.

-Te probare que NO te engañe y... sera ahora.-dijo el con fiereza.

.

.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir de la celda como alma que lleva al diablo y dejarme paralizada en la esquina que me dejo. En ese momento detecte un movimiento a mi izquierda y vi que Luna estaba allí fuera del baño con los ojos abiertos. Las lagrimas amenazaban con querer salir de nuevo... maldición.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? Ya... saben hace que mi musa se inspire. LOL.**_


End file.
